Prémisses
by Sined
Summary: La vie de Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, Severus Rogue, et Rémus Lupin avant leur entrée à Poudlard. Cette fic est la première d'une longue série sur les maraudeurs
1. Lily Evans, petite princesse aux acciden

Lily était heureuse. C'était son 5ème anniversaire, et elle le fêtait avec ses parents, sa grande soeur, et ses amis de l'école maternelle. Elle avait hâte d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, de souffler ses bougies. Le moment tant attendu arriva enfin. Elle découvrit 3 nouvelles poupées, des jeux, un nécessaire de maquillage, et une dînette. Le rêve. Et le gâteau était magnifique. Mais cette joie fut assombrie par un accident : une des poupées, en faïence, tomba, et se cassa. Lily se mit à pleurer. Son père essaya de la consoler :

« Ne pleure plus, petite princesse : demain, j'irai, et je te ramènerai une poupée intacte. »

Mais Lily ne voulait pas une autre poupée, elle voulait SA poupée. Elle l'arracha des mains de son père et partit en pleurant dans sa chambre. Soudain, elle cessa de pleurer : elle ressortit de sa chambre en criant :

« Ma poupée s'est soignée ! Ma poupée s'est soignée ! »

Et effectivement, la poupée était de nouveau intacte. Les autres enfants oublièrent vite l'incident, mais pas ses parents. Ce n'était pas la première fois que des choses bizarres se produisaient avec Lily. Et ce ne fut pas la dernière non plus.

Un jour, alors qu'elle avait 7 ans, en se promenant dans Londres, elle fit remarquer à sa mère :

« Regarde ce bar étrange, avec des gens habillés bizarrement, maman ! »

« Hein ? Il n'y a pas de bar, là, ma petite Lily, ce n'est qu'un bâtiment en ruine et qui sera bientôt démoli. »

« Non, maman, il n'est pas en ruine, il y a des gens qui y rentrent. »

Sa mère s'arrêta, surprise, et observa la bâtiment. Mais plus elle le regardait, et plus elle le voyait en ruine et dangereux. Elle prit donc Lily par la main, et l'éloigna de cet endroit. Mais elle garda cet incident en mémoire, alors que la petite Lily l'oublia très vite.

Lorsqu'elle était âgée de 9 ans, à l'école, une de ses camarades de classe, jalouse des bons résultats et de tous les amis qu'avait Lily, se débrouilla pour lui massacrer sa coupe de cheveux à coups de ciseaux. Bien évidemment, la coupable fut punie, mais les beaux cheveux roux de Lily n'étaient plus qu'un amas informe de mèches de différentes longueurs. Elle pleura longtemps dans sa chambre du 4 Privet Drive. Mais le lendemain matin, en se lavant, elle eut la surprise de constater que ses cheveux avaient repoussé de manière équilibrée, et qu'elle était de nouveau la jolie petite princesse de ses parents. Ceux-ci furent stupéfaits, mais ne dirent rien, et personne à l'école ne fit de remarque.

Lily était une excellente élève, travailleuse et intelligente. Elle n'avait aucun problème pour toujours être, sinon la meilleure, du moins toujours dans les tous meilleurs de sa classe. Elle passait à chaque fois facilement en classe supérieure, et ses professeurs ne tarissaient pas d'éloge sur elle. Car elle était en plus très disciplinée, pas seulement intelligente et douée, et n'avait donc absolument aucun problème de comportement.

On était en juillet. Lily avait 11 ans, et en septembre, elle rentrerait au collège, le même que sa grande soeur Pétunia. Celle-ci n'était pas à la maison, mais en vacances avec des amis. Un matin, alors que Lily prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, un oiseau rentra par la fenêtre ouverte. Une chouette. Et non seulement cette chouette volait de jour, ce qui était déjà remarquable en soi, mais en plus elle tenait une lettre dans son bec. Elle laissa tomber sa lettre devant Lily. Celle-ci était stupéfaite. Elle regarda la lettre et vit son nom dessus. Elle s'écria :

« Papa, maman, cette chouette m'a apporté une lettre ! Regardez, c'est mon nom : Mlle Lily Evans, dans la cuisine, 4 Privet Drive ! »

Ses parents regardèrent la lettre. Effectivement, c'était bien l'adresse qu'elle portait, à l'encre vert émeraude. Elle était, non en papier, mais en parchemin, scellée avec de la cire, et un sceau étrange avec un aigle, un lion, un serpent et un blaireau. Son père lui dit :

« Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de savoir ce que c'est : ouvre la ! »

Lily ouvrit donc sa lettre et lut :

« Chère Mlle Evans,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, et nous attendons confirmation de votre venue par retour du hibou. Comme vous êtes d'origine moldue, c'est-à-dire que votre entourage n'a pas de pouvoir magique et ignore tout de notre monde, un sorcier viendra vous montrer où acheter vos affaires pour notre école et vous expliquer notre monde. Prévoyez de l'argent à échanger contre de l'argent sorcier pour vos achats. »

Suivait un rendez-vous donné le dimanche suivant, dans une petite rue de Londres. La deuxième feuille contenait une liste d'affaires à acheter, dont une baguette magique, et précisait que les premières années n'avaient pas le droit à leur propre balai, et qu'un animal domestique, crapaud, chouette ou chat, était autorisé. Pour finir, il disait que le train partirait de la gare de King's cross le 1er septembre à 11h, sur le quai 9 ¾.

La mère de Lily, fronçant les sourcils, demanda :

« Fais moi voir ça, s'il te plaît, ma princesse. »

« Qu'en pense tu, chérie ? S'enquit M Evans, en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son épouse.

« Ca me semble assez extraordinaire, mais ce papier parait trop officiel pour être une farce d'un gamin du voisinage. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser. »

« Et si on y allait ? Proposa Lily, heureuse de recevoir une lettre, qui plus est, une invitation dans une école de magie. »

« Après tout, commença sa mère qui concertait son mari du regard, on ne risque sûrement pas grand choses, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sembla hésiter un moment, puis prononça :

Cela semble fou, mais après tout, cette chouette est bien là devant nous. Et cela expliquerait certaines choses. Nous irons à ce rendez-vous. Et écrit sur un papier que tu iras, puis donne-le à cette chouette. »

Lily, écrivit, donna le papier à la chouette qui le prit dans son bec et s'envola.

Le dimanche suivant, Lily et ses parents se tenaient au rendez-vous fixé. M et Mme Evans étaient rendus mal à l'aise par la proximité d'un bâtiment délabré, presque en ruine, et menaçant de tomber à chaque instant. Soudain, une femme majestueuse sortit de cette ruine. Elle se présenta :

« Je me nomme Emmeline Vance, et j'ai été chargée de vous guider sur le chemin de Traverse. Pouvez-vous me suivre ? Ne faites pas attention à l'impression de ruine et de danger que vous éprouvez, ce sont des simples sortilèges destinés à repousser les gens qui, comme vous, n'ont pas de pouvoir magique, qui donnent cette impression. Elle disparaîtra une fois que vous aurez pénétré à l'intérieur. »

Ils la suivirent, quoique avec grande réticence. Mme Evans se souvint que c'était là que Lily lui avait signalé un bar quelques années auparavant. Et effectivement, elle se retrouva à l'intérieur d'un bar qui semblait nommé « Le chaudron baveur ». Emmelyn Vance les mena dans une arrière-salle, sortit un morceau de bois, et tapota une brique du mur. Les pierres bougèrent alors, tournant, reculant, allant vers la droite ou vers la gauche. Un trou se forma dans le mur, donnant sur une allée étonnante, ou se trouvaient des magasins et échoppes toutes plus étrange les unes que les autres, vendant des objets, ingrédients et animaux incongrus. Leur guide reprit la parole :

« Désirez-vous visiter un peu le chemin de Traverse, ou d'abord aller changer un peu d'argent moldu contre de l'argent sorcier ? »

« Comment avez-vous dit ? Molquoi ? »

« Moldu. C'est ainsi que nous appelons les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique. »

« Ha, d'accord. Donc nous sommes des moldus. »

« Oui. Mais votre fille est une sorcière. Cela arrive parfois. »

« Et l'inverse ? »

« C'est très rare, mais oui. Nous parlons alors de cracmols. »

« Etonnant, tout ce monde à coté du notre, et invisible pour nous. »

« Nous nous donnons du mal pour que vous ne nous remarquiez pas. »

« J'imagine assez bien pourquoi. »

Pendant cette discussion, Lily avait commencé à ouvrir des yeux émerveillés sur tous ce qu'elle découvrait autour d'elle. Elle avait d'ailleurs déjà repéré le marchand de glace Florian Fortarôme qui vendait des glaces à la fraise très alléchante. Elle entendit finalement son père dire :

« Nous allons changer de l'argent. J'imagine que vous avez une banque ici. »

« Oui, mais je dois vous prévenir : les banquiers sont des gobelins. »

Elle leur expliqua le système monétaire des sorciers en leur montrant des pièces. Puis ils arrivèrent devant la banque, nommée Gringotts, où M et Mme Evans purent changer leur argent. Ils reçurent une bonne quantité de gallions en échange de ce qu'ils avaient apporté à changer.

Lily commença ses courses par ses robes de sorcière, chez Mme Guipure. Elle y croisa une fille blonde, assez hautaine, qui la regarda de travers et ne lui adressa pas la parole malgré la timide tentative de Lily. En sortant, elle demanda une explication à Mme Vance. Celle-ci répondit :

« Certains sorciers considèrent qu'ils sont au-dessus des moldus et que les enfants de moldus ne sont pas des vrais sorciers. Il existe un terme insultant pour vous désigner. Telle que tu me décris cette fille, ce devait être une Black, une famille de sangs-purs particulièrement orgueilleux. Ne t'inquiètes pas trop d'eux, mais fait attention, car ces derniers temps, on assiste à l'émergence d'un mage noir redoutable qui professe ces idées, et il a des suivants qui n'hésitent pas à tuer. Mais à Poudlard, tu seras en sécurité comme nulle part ailleurs : Albus Dumbledore, le directeur, est le mage le plus puissant vivant. »

Les parents de Lily pâlirent un peu, Mais Emmeline Vance semblait confiante. Après les robes, Lily alla acheter le reste de ses affaires, puis la baguette. Là, ils se rendirent chez Ollivander. Lily lut sur la vitrine :

« Ollivander – Fabriquant de baguette magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. »

Elle trouva assez vite la baguette qui lui convenait : 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de saule et crin de licorne. Selon le vieil homme, cette baguette était excellente pour les enchantements.

Après cet achat, ils se rendirent dans la librairie « Fleury et Bott ». Là, Emmeline Vance leur conseilla quelques ouvrages en supplément de la liste, pour acquérir quelques connaissances sur le monde des sorciers. Ils en achetèrent plusieurs, dont « L'histoire de Poudlard » que Lily voulait avoir pour mieux connaître sa nouvelle école.

Pour finir, Mme. Vance expliqua à Lily comment passer sur le quai 9 ¾. Elle précisa que seule Lily pourrait passer, car ses parents seraient rejetés par la barrière qui ne laisse pas passer les moldus.

Le 1er septembre, alors que Pétunia était revenue depuis 2 jours et faisait la tête depuis qu'elle avait appris ce qu'allait faire sa soeur, Lily fut emmenée par ses parents à la gare de King's Cross.

Devant la barrière magique, elle fit ce que leur accompagnatrice lui avait dit de faire : elle attendit que plus personne ne la regarde, puis fonça en fermant les yeux sur la barrière séparant les voies 9 et 10. Elle s'attendait plus qu'à moitié à se cogner violemment, mais rien. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit avec stupeur qu'elle était bien sur le quai 9 ¾, et qu'une locomotive rouge à vapeur l'attendait, ainsi que des élèves sur le quai. Elle était en avance.


	2. James Potter, enfant chéri d'une bonne f

J'avais oublié un détail : Tout, personnages et lieux, est à la grande J.K. Rowling, je n'ai fait qu'ajouter mon imagination au monde fabuleux qu'elle a créé.

Kevin et Laura Potter n'en croyaient pas leurs oreille : enfin, elle attendait ce bébé qui leur manquait depuis tant d'années. Ils auraient bien un enfant, et si Merlin voulait bien que ce soit un garçon, le vieux nom des Potter ne s'éteindrait pas avec eux. Les 9 mois de grossesse furent longs et difficile, le médicomage les avait prévenus d'être très prudent, Laura étant une femme qui avait dépassé la cinquantaine. La grossesse se passa moins mal qu'on aurait pu le craindre, mais elle fut quand même obligée d'arrêter son travail au département des mystères à 5 mois de la naissance.

L'accouchement, bizarrement, se passa très bien, et elle mit au monde un garçon nommé James. Tous les voeux des parents étaient comblés, ils n'auraient pas pu être plus heureux. Bien sur, ils allaient choyer leur enfant, qui resterait unique, Laura n'ayant plus l'âge d'avoir des enfants. James était vraiment arrivé juste à la limite.

En grandissant, James démontra qu'il avait acquis les meilleurs dons de ses ancêtre : doué et intelligent. Il profitait de l'indulgence de ses parents pour accumuler les bêtises, ne faisant jamais rien de très grave, mais multipliant les nombreuses farces. Ses parents préféraient en rire, et ne le punissaient jamais vraiment, étant déjà assez comblés de bonheur par la naissance de James, et voulant le voir heureux tous les jours.

En fait, James se révélait incroyablement doué pour les études, de toutes sortes. Bien avant son 11ème anniversaire, James arrivait à lancer des sorts avec les baguettes de ses parents, qui le laissaient faire. Dés que le garçon fut capable de lire, il sortit les vieux livres de la vaste bibliothèque de ses parents et tenta avec succès toutes les formules magiques qu'il y trouvait. Ses dons promettaient de faire de lui un sorcier plus puissant encore que son auror de père, ou que sa mère, un des meilleurs éléments du département des mystères.

En fait, une seule chose les chagrinait un peu : Malgré ses dons et son charme indéniable, James se liait peu avec les enfants de son âge. La plupart du temps, il se contentait de leur jouer des tours, ce qui les décourageaient de tenter de se lier avec lui qui, de son coté, riait d'eux. Il se moquait toujours des autres, assuré de son impunité, sur que ses parents ne diraient rien contre ses farces, tant qu'il ne devenait pas dangereux. James ne cherchait pas à se faire des amis, il se disait que ceux qui était destinés a le devenir, il les rencontrerait bien un jour. Il attendait de trouver des amis aussi farceurs que lui, ayant eux aussi un sens de l'humour suffisant pour rire, même en étant victimes de blagues. Car heureusement, James ne se prenait pas au sérieux, et évitait ainsi de choper la grosse tête que ses dons auraient pu lui valoir.

Vers son 10ème anniversaire, James commença à devenir impatient. Il lui tardait de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard, où il allait faire ses études de sorciers, comme ses parents avant lui. Il espérait que, comme son père, il se retrouverait à Gryffondor. Il n'avait rien non plus contre la maison de sa mère, Poufsouffle, ni contre Serdaigle, mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas dans cette dernière maison, n'ayant pas vraiment le goût de l'étude. Il se sentait assez courageux pour entrer à Gryffondor, et le courage était sa valeur préférée. Ce qu'il espérait par-dessus tout, c'est qu'il ne serait pas envoyé chez ces ignobles serpentards. En effet, il ne comprenait pas cette obsession de la pureté du sang qui semblait frapper tous ceux qui allaient dans cette maison. Il savait, de plus, par son père que la plupart des mages noirs étaient passés dans cette maison.

Quand finalement il reçut enfin sa lettre, il était tellement content qu'il se mit à faire des bonds partout dans la maison. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : avoir enfin sa baguette magique. Ce fut fait dès le lendemain, ses parents n'ayant une fois de plus pas pu lui résister. Et il sortit de chez Ollivander en brandissant fièrement sa belle baguette, 27,5 centimètres, flexible acajou et nerf de coeur de dragon, très efficace pour les métamorphoses, avait dit le vieil homme, oui, très efficace, avait-il encore ajouté.

James passa le reste de ses vacances à essayer sa nouvelle baguette, à lancer les sorts qu'il connaissait, et a essayer d'imaginer quelles farces il pourrait bien faire avec, frétillant d'excitation d'entamer sa scolarité.

Le premier septembre, il se rendit donc à King's cross avec ses parents, et passa sur la voie 9 ¾. Malgré tout ce qu'il savait sur Poudlard, il ne put s'empêcher d'être émerveillée en découvrant le train qui allait l'y emmener. Il finit par se détacher de la contemplation du train pour regarder les autres élèves qui étaient là, et ceux qui arrivaient.


	3. Sirius Black, mouton noir chez les sangs

Chez les Black, la naissance de Sirius ne passa pas inaperçue : l'héritier de la prestigieuse famille Black était enfin là. Il avait bien des cousines plus âgées que lui, mais lui, il était le premier fils de l'aîné, celui qui continuerait la famille par la branche majeure. 2 ans après naquit Régulus, le 2ème fils. Orion, le père était comblé : sa charmante épouse lui avait donné 2 héritiers, le nombre parfait pour un héritage d'une telle richesse, elle pouvait maintenant se consacrer à ce qu'elle voulait, à ses obligations mondaines, il n'y aurait pas de 3ème enfant.

Quelques jours avant Sirius était née Narcissa, sa cousine germaine. Celle-ci avait déjà 2 soeurs plus âgées : Bellatrix, 2 ans, et Andromeda, 6 ans. Les parents de Sirius habitaient square Grimmaurd, à Londres, dans un quartier moitié sorcier moitié moldu, tandis que son oncle et ses cousines habitaient du coté de Chelsea, en plein coeur du Londres moldu.

Quand Sirius eut 5 ans, ses parents commencèrent à lui faire enseigner ce que, selon eux, il devait savoir. Ils firent appel au précepteur qui s'occupait aussi de ses cousines, et les cours pour les 4 enfants (rejoints 2 ans plus tard par Régulus) avaient lieu au square Grimmaurd. Sirius appréciait beaucoup Andromeda, la plus âgée de ses cousines, la plus douce aussi. Et il ne voyait que trop rarement à son goût son deuxième oncle, Alphard qui semblait être le seul a s'intéresser a Sirius pour ce qu'il était vraiment, et non pour sa place dans la famille Black.

Dans les discussions que Sirius entendaient entre ses parents et ceux qui leur rendaient visite revenait souvent certains thèmes : les sangs-purs et sang-de-bourbe, la pureté du sang, et le ministère, qui aimait trop les moldus et pas assez les vrais sorciers. Le jour de son huitième anniversaire, cela occasionna une dispute entre ses parents, et son oncle Alphard, qui, pour une fois, était là. Après que celui-ci soit parti en claquant la porte, Sirius osa demander des explications à ses parents et à ceux de ses cousines, qui étaient là aussi.

Son père prit la parole :

« Tu vois, Sirius, nous, les Black, somment des vrais sorciers, des sangs-purs. Dans nos veines ne coule que le sang de vrais sorciers, depuis toujours. Mais parfois, par accident, des moldus donnent naissance à des sorciers. Ceux-ci sont des sangs-de-bourbe, des pseudo-sorciers qui se croient aussi forts et puissant que nous. Mais eux ne devraient pas avoir le droit d'utiliser la magie, qui devrait nous être réservée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je viens de te le dire : parce que nous sommes sorciers depuis des générations.

- Mais au début, il y a bien eu des moldus aussi, nous aussi, nous sommes devenus sorciers à un moment, non ?

- Ce n'est pas la même chose : notre famille fait partie de celles qui ont posées les bases de la sorcellerie, sans nous, le monde sorcier n'existerait pas. Eux, ce ne sont que des larves, indigne de manipuler le pouvoir qui est le notre, et que, d'ailleurs, ils ne manipulent pas.

- Pourquoi ? Ils sont moins puissants que nous ?

- Oui, et cela est dans l'ordre des choses. Ils n'ont pas dans leur sang ce petit plus que nous, vrais sorciers de sang-pur, avons, et qui nous permet de donner le maximum du pouvoir de la magie.

- Pourtant, tous les enfants de sorciers ne sont pas des sorciers ? Il y a des cracmols, non ?

- Ils sont rares, ce sont des accidents. Et il n'y en a jamais eu chez les Black, cela n'arrive que chez ceux qui polluent leur sang avec des moldus.

- Il y a des sorciers qui se marient avec des moldus ?

- Oui, malheureusement. Ce genre d'abomination devrait être interdit, car en faisant ça, ils polluent leur sang, et diluent leur héritage.

- Mais pourtant, les moldus, ce sont des gens aussi, non ? »

Sur ces paroles, sa mère lui donna une gifle :

« Ne dit JAMAIS de telles choses : les moldus ne valent pas mieux que les elfes de maisons, ce sont des créatures sans pouvoir ! Nous, sorciers, devrions régner sur eux, pas nous cacher d'eux !

- Mais pourquoi ? Et puis, j'aime bien les elfes, ils sont gentils.

- QUOI ! Les elfes ne sont RIEN ! Ils sont là pour servir, et c'est tout ! Et les moldus valent moins, car eux ne sont même pas assez doués pour servir correctement ! Ils ne sont que du bétail. Nous sommes tout, eux rien ! »

Sa cousine Bellatrix, qui, avec ses soeurs, assistait à la scène, ricanait :

« Franchement, Sirius, tu ne comprends pas ? Tu as des pouvoirs, donc du pouvoir. Ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs ne sont donc rien par rapport à toi, tu peux en faire ce que bon te semble. Ce que nous voulons, c'est la place qui nous reviens : la première. Et aux autres, le droit de nous servir et de nous amuser.

- Ca ne me semble pas juste : pourquoi cette petite différence nous permettrait de leur faire du mal ? »

A ces mots, sa mère lui donna une deuxième gifle :

« SIRIUS ! TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE DE DIRE DES INSANITES PAREILLES ! MONTE DANS TA CHAMBRE, TU ES PUNI. TU SERAS PRIVE DE DESSERT CE SOIR ! »

Sirius, en larmes, monta donc dans sa chambre. Là, il s'allongea sur son lit pour pleurer, en demandant : « Pourquoi ? »

Il n'avait pas entendu sa cousine Andromeda monter derrière lui. Elle lui répondit :

« Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec eux, ne le montre pas.

- Pourquoi ne pas le dire ?

- Car ils ne comprennent pas. Ils ne croient pas qu'il puisse exister une autre façon de penser que la leur. C'est pour ça que je me tais !

- Pas moi. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Les gens sont des gens, pas du bétail !

- Chut, si on t'entend, tu seras grondé. Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais tu dois faire comme moi : te taire, jusqu'à ce que tu sois majeur, et que tu puisses les quitter.

- Non. Quand je ne suis pas d'accord, je le dis, je ne me cache pas.

- Alors, tu auras des ennuis, Sirius. Je t'en prie, ne force pas ta mère à te punir, elle pourrait te faire du mal.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de méchanceté ? Ce ne serait pas mieux si nous vivions en paix avec les moldus, plutôt que de nous cacher d'eux ou de vouloir leur faire la guerre ?

- Les moldus ont peur de nous, et si ils apprenaient que nous existons, ce sont eux qui nous feraient la guerre, comme ils nous l'ont fait autrefois.

- Pourquoi ? Nous sommes des gens, comme eux.

- Car le pouvoir que nous avons leur fait peur. Tu verras, tu comprendras un jour. Ceux qui ont le pouvoir, souvent, l'aiment et en abusent, ils écrasent ceux qui n'en ont pas. Et ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoir craignent et haïssent ceux qui en ont, ils cherchent soit à prendre le pouvoir, soit à détruire ceux qui l'ont si ils ne peuvent pas le prendre. Cela a toujours été ainsi, et je crains que cela ne reste ainsi.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord !

- Alors, tu es de ceux, et ils sont rares, qui sont capables de résister à l'attrait du pouvoir. Puisses-tu rester toujours ainsi, mon cher cousin.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Je pense un peu comme toi, mais je n'ai pas le courage de le dire à nos parents et à mes soeurs. Garde-le surtout bien pour toi. Quand j'aurais fini Poudlard, je pourrais le leur dire et partir, mais en attendant, garde le secret, d'accord ?

Sirius sembla hésiter un peu, puis céda sous le regard appuyé de sa cousine.

- D'accord Meda. »

Quelques jours après, Abraxas Malefoy vint avec son fils Lucius parler au père de Sirius et à celui des cousines. La discussion dura longtemps, avant que ne soit décidé le futur mariage entre Lucius, le fils Malefoy, et Narcissa, la cousine de Sirius.

Finalement, L'été qui suivit son onzième anniversaire, Sirius reçut sa lettre de Poudlard, en même temps que Narcissa. Il se demanda avec appréhension dans quelle maison il serait envoyé. En effet, tous les Black avaient toujours été à Serpentard, et en tiraient une grande fierté. Hors, lui ne se sentait pas une grande envie d'aller dans cette maison, où il savait qu'on lui assènerait en permanence la même détestable idéologie sur les sangs-purs que chez lui. Et ce d'autant plus qu'un mage, qui se faisait appeler Voldemort, à ce que ses parents avaient dit, répandait de plus en plus ces idées, et semblait vouloir déclencher une guerre. En vérité, il voulait aller à Gryffondor, car c'était la maison des courageux, mais craignait la réaction de ses parents si le choixpeau l'envoyait réellement chez les griffons.

Il alla avec ses parents et sa cousine Narcissa sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses affaires pour Poudlard. Quand Narcissa sortit de chez Mme Guipure avec ses robes, elle avait l'air pincé. Elle leur apprit qu'une sang-de-bourbe avait osé lui adresser la parole, sans qu'elle puisse rien faire contre elle, n'ayant pas encore de baguette.

Ils allèrent finalement acheter leurs baguettes : celle de Narcissa fut une baguette en merisier de 20,3 cm, avec un nerf de coeur de dragon, et celle de Sirius, 30,5 cm, chêne magique et houx enchanté, une combinaison rare et très puissante, d'une rare perfection pour la métamorphose, d'après M Ollivander. Ses parents le félicitèrent du bout des lèvres, car même si ils étaient ravi qu'il ait une baguette puissante, ils n'oubliaient pas que leur fils aîné s'opposait souvent à eux sur la question 'importantes' de la suprématie des sangs-purs.

Le premier septembre, enfin, Sirius se rendit, accompagné de sa tante et de ses 3 cousines, sur le quai 9 ¾ pour la première fois de son existence. Ses parents avaient renoncé à l'accompagner pour cette étape importante, ayant des obligations mondaines ce jour-là. Sirius fut déçu, car même si il s'opposait souvent à eux, il les aimait quand même, comme chaque enfant aime ses parents, et aurait bien voulu les avoir à ses cotés pour leur dire au revoir quand le train l'emmènerait vers sa nouvelle vie de sorcier.


	4. Peter Pettigrow, lâche et sans père

Quand Mme Pettigrow fut enceinte de son amant moldu, elle lui avoua sa qualité de sorcière. Celui-ci prit très mal la chose, l'accusant de mentir, jusqu'au moment où elle lui fit la preuve de ses pouvoirs. Ce fut bien pire alors : il l'accusa de l'avoir ensorcelé, de l'avoir lié à elle par magie. Il la menaça physiquement, et il promit de dévoiler au monde entier ce qu'elle était. Elle dut faire appel aux oubliators du ministère de la magie, qui effacèrent tout souvenir d'elle chez l'homme qu'elle aimait, et il lui fut interdit de le revoir.

Elle accoucha donc seule d'un petit garçon, auquel elle donna le prénom de son père : Peter. Et elle l'éleva seule. Comme elle n'était pas bien riche, la vie n'était pas drôle pour eux. Surtout que son statut de mère célibataire faisait qu'elle et son fils étaient souvent montrés du doigts par leurs voisin, et Peter moqué par les enfants du quartier, qui l'appelaient le sans-père.

Peter, souvent prit pour tête de turc a cause de son faible caractère par les enfants de son quartier, se cachait souvent. Il finit par essayer de se mettre sous la protection des plus forts, en leur faisant des cadeaux : petits objets volés à droite et à gauche, nourriture subtilisée de-ci, de-là.

Sa mère s'inquiétait pour lui, car il ne faisait preuve d'aucun pouvoir. Elle craignait que, pour ajouter encore à sa honte et à sa misère, son fils soit un cracmol et pas un sorcier.

Peter, de son coté, se rendait compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à faire de magie. Cela ne lui aurait d'ailleurs pas forcément permit de se défendre contre les autres enfants, un certain nombre de ses tourmenteurs venant de familles sorcières.

A mesure qu'il grandissait, Peter se cachait de plus en plus souvent. C'était la meilleure façon qu'il avait d'échapper à ses tourmenteurs. Comme il n'arrivait pas vraiment à pratiquer la magie, il essayait de compenser par des talents pour la discrétion et la fuite. Il continuait a essayer de pratiquer la magie, en 'empruntant' la baguette de sa mère presque tous les soirs, mais sans aucun résultat visible.

Les résultats scolaires de Peter n'étaient, il faut bien le dire, pas fameux non plus. Il ne passait en général dans la classe supérieure que d'extrême justesse, toujours à la limite de l'échec. Et encore, il trichait souvent pour obtenir ces résultats, copiant discrètement sur des voisins plus doués que lui, et qui en échange de petits 'cadeaux', lui permettaient de jeter un oeil sur leurs copies.

Finalement, le jour de son 11ème anniversaire, il eut le plus beau cadeau de sa vie : sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, la preuve qu'il était bien un sorcier.

Quand il l'eut reçue, il alla avec sa mère sur le chemin de Traverse pour faire ses achats. Comme elle n'était pas bien riche, ils achetèrent tout d'occasion, sauf la baguette, achetée chez Ollivander. Un baguette de 15,24 cm, frêne et crin de licorne, une combinaison sans pouvoir particulier d'après le vieil homme. Mais Peter n'en avait cure : il avait enfin sa baguette, il serait bien un sorcier. Et il se promit qu'il trouverait un moyen pour être tranquille, une fois sorcier, pour qu'on ne l'embête plus.

Evidemment, avant cela, il savait qu'il aurait encore des moments difficiles à passer : certains ne manqueraient pas de se moquer de lui, de son peu de pourvoir, de ses robes de sorcier de seconde main, et de ses livres d'occasion. Mais il savait qu'il lui suffirait d'être, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ami avec quelqu'un de puissant et respecté pour être tranquille. La seule chose qu'il ne savait pas, c'est comment il ferait pour se faire ami avec un tel individu.

Le premier septembre, il se rendit donc à King's Cross avec un mélange d'envie, d'appréhension et d'excitation. Il passa la barrière magique pour se retrouver sur le quai 9 ¾. Là, il commença à observer parmi ceux qui étaient sur le quai, pour essayer de deviner auprès de qui il pourrait essayer d'aller se réfugier.


	5. Severus Rogue, sorcier ou moldu

Quand Eileen Prince s'aperçut qu'elle était enceinte de Tobias Rogue, elle lui avoua sa condition de sorcière. Celui-ci le prit assez bien au début, mais lui demanda de ne jamais faire de magie en sa présence. Ils se marièrent, et Eileen tint sa parole de ne pas faire de magie devant son mari. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait empêcher les manifestations de magie spontanée de Severus, leur fils. Ces manifestations engendraient à chaque fois des terribles scènes de ménage, dont le petit Severus était témoin.

Eileen avait aménagé une pièce dans la cave, où elle pourrait pratiquer la magie sans déranger son mari. Dès qu'il eut 6 ans, elle donna illégalement une baguette à Severus pour qu'il s'entraîne aussi, et lui laissa ses livres de magie, y compris magie noir et potions.

Le jeune Severus était doué, sans le moindre doute. Il apprenait vite et bien les sorts sur les livres de sa mère. Mais ce qui le fascinait le plus, c'étaient les potions. Malgré un manque permanent et cruel d'ingrédients, il réussissait à fabriquer la plupart des potions simples de ses livres, souvent en remplaçant les ingrédients qu'il n'avait pas à disposition par des combinaisons d'éléments plus courant qu'il avait à disposition. Il trouvait ces combinaisons soit dans des livres, soit en testant différents mélanges lui-même. Il arriva plus d'une fois qu'il fasse exploser ou fondre le chaudron dans lequel il se livrait à ses expériences, mais sa mère ne se fâchait jamais à ce sujet, car c'est avec ses erreurs qu'on apprend et grâce a celles-ci, Severus s'améliorait énormément.

Son père, par contre, était furieux à chaque fois qu'il entendait le bruit d'une explosion dans la cave, ou que Severus ne montait pas à temps pour le repas, ayant oublié l'heure, plongé dans une expérience passionnante sur son chaudron, ou encore qu'il revenait de la cave le visage marqué par un incident de potion ou de sort.

Chaque fois, il menaçait Severus d'une rude correction, et plus d'une fois celui-ci ne dut de ne pas recevoir de coups de poing ou de ceinture qu'à l'intervention de sa mère. L'atmosphère n'était pas joyeuse chez les Rogue, et Severus, en grandissant, avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre sa mère qui, sorcière, se laissait dominer par un simple moldu.

Il en vint à haïr les moldus, qui ne comprenait pas la beauté subtile de la magie, qui ne comprenaient pas que le pouvoir était entre les mains des sorciers. Il se mit aussi à détester sa mère, et tous les sorciers qui, comme elle, pliaient devant les moldus. Il regrettait d'avoir du sang moldu dans les veines, et décida que quand il le pourrait, il cesserait d'avoir des relations avec ceux qu'il considérait de plus en plus comme des inférieurs et des ennemis.

D'après ce qu'il lisait dans certains des livres les moins recommandables que sa mère lui avait laissés, il se doutait que beaucoup de sangs-purs le considéreraient lui aussi comme un inférieur, à cause de son père et du stupide amour que sa mère éprouvait pour lui. Il décida donc de devenir assez fort pour se faire respecter par tous, en maîtrisant un maximum de sorts, y compris dans la magie noire, interdite par le ministère.

L'arrivée de la lettre de Poudlard de Severus occasionna une dispute terrifiante entre Eileen et Tobias. Severus vit avec stupeur et effroi son père frapper sa mère à coups de poing, et celle-ci ne pas se défendre. Il finit par prendre la baguette de sa mère, et par lancer un sort pour arrêter son père. Celui-ci était au-dela de furieux, mais quand il vit son fils, lui aussi furieux, baguette à la main pointé sur lui, il se contenta de sortir de la pièce.

Severus mit à contribution toutes ses connaissances en magie et en potions pour soigner sa mère, qui préféra ne jamais faire allusion à l'incident. Severus aussi se taisait, l'erreur fatale étant de provoquer inutilement une nouvelle fois son père, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'éprouverait plus jamais que du mépris, et pour elle, et pour son père.

Lorsqu'il alla faire ses courses pour Poudlard sur le chemin de Traverse, il en profita pour aller sur l'allée des embrumes. Mais il ne réussit pas à acheter les composants pour potions qu'il désirait, un espèce de demi-géant l'ayant ramené sur le chemin de Traverse tout de suite, en lui disant que sa place n'était pas dans l'allée des embrumes.

Il se contenta donc d'acheter ce qui était sur sa liste, en finissant par la baguette. Celle-ci faisait 15cm, bois d'ébène et plume de phénix, une combinaison rare d'après le vieil Ollivander, mais souple, rapide et très puissante pour les duels. Une vraie baguette de duelliste, avait même dit le vieillard.

Le premier septembre, sa mère l'accompagna à la gare de King's Cross, mais le laissa aller seul sur le quai 9 ¾. Il passa donc seul la barrière magique, et arriva devant le train qui allait l'emmener vers son destin de sorcier.


	6. Rémus Lupin, enfance d'une bête

Même si sa famille n'était pas bien riche, le petit Remus Lupin était heureux. Il avait suffisamment de liberté pour sortir jusque assez tard le soir pendant les vacances, ce dont il ne se privait pas, aimant les longues promenades à la nuit tombée. Un soir du mois d'août, peu de temps après son 7ème anniversaire, alors qu'il se promenait ainsi, il fut attaqué et mordu par ce qui lui parut tout d'abord être un grand chien, mais qui se révéla assez vite être un loup-garou.

A dater de ce jour, la vie de Rémus changea considérablement. Il n'était en effet plus question qu'il soit en contact avec d'autres enfants, il ne devait pas laisser échapper son secret. De plus, il fallait prendre des précautions pour que, lors de la pleine lune, il ne mette personne en danger. Son père aménageât donc la cave, en rembourrant les murs et la porte avec des vieux matelas, et renforça considérablement l'accès à cette pièce. Il boucha aussi complètement l'unique soupirail.

Ses parents se chargèrent seuls de son éducation. Sa première transformation, un mois après la morsure, fut effroyablement douloureuse. Ses hurlements de douleur étaient d'une telle intensité que les murs de la maison en tremblaient. Son père dut stupéfixier sa mère pour l'empêcher de descendre à la cave. Quand vint le matin, son père le découvrit, hagard, presque inconscient. Malgré les rembourrages, il s'était fracturé une épaule en se jetant contre les murs et la porte. Il allait falloir renforcer les rembourrages par magie.

Heureusement, ils habitaient assez loin de toute autre habitation, personne n'avait pu entendre les hurlements terrifiants qui avaient martelé cette nuit d'horreur. La mère de Rémus trouva un début de solution : en plus d'un sort d'insonorisation, Rémus prendrait une potion de sommeil en entrant dans la cave. Et elle aussi, de manière à ne pas se réveiller dans la nuit, et à ne pas avoir envie de descendre rejoindre son fils.

La potion ne fut en réalité pas réellement efficace sur Rémus, la puissance du loup-garou le faisant se réveiller malgré tout. Mais après cette première transformation, il réussit à ne pas trop se blesser contre les murs et la porte.

Mais Rémus regrettait une chose par-dessus tout : il ne pourrait pas aller étudier à Poudlard. En effet, qui voudrait accepter un loup-garou au milieu d'autres élèves. Personne ne prendrait un tel risque, et surtout pas Armando Dippet, l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, qui n'était pas connu pour aimer les risques : c'était un Poufsouffle, pas un Gryffondor. Mais il avait été remplacé depuis quelques années par Albus Dumbledore, qui s'était rendu célèbre plusieurs années auparavant, en débarassant le monde sorcier du sinistre mage noir Grindelwald.

Au début de l'été précédant ce qui aurait du être l'entrée de Rémus à Poudlard, les Lupin reçurent une visite : Rémus vit un grand homme, cheveux et barbe très longs, et blancs, frapper à la porte de leur maison. Quand ses parents ouvrirent, l'homme se présenta comme étant Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. Rémus ce demandait pourquoi cet homme, réputé bon et généreux, venait le faire souffrir encore plus en apportant lui-même la nouvelle qu'il ne pourrait pas étudier à Poudlard, quand Dumbledore prit la parole :

« Je suis parfaitement conscient du problème que pose votre cas, M Lupin. Mais je pense avoir trouvé une solution pour vous permettre d'étudier sans problème.

- C'est vrai ! C'est fabu… Mais ! Et comment protéger les autres élèves ? Je représente un danger !

- Seulement 3 nuit par mois. Il suffit de faire en sorte que vous ne soyez pas en contact avec les élèves ces 3 nuits-là. Et j'ai trouvé une solution.

- Laquelle ?

- Du parc de Poudlard part un souterrain, menant à une vieille cabane abandonnée. J'ai fait en sorte que cette cabane puisse vous accueillir et vous retenir durant vos transformations. Ainsi, vous ne présenterez aucun danger pour vos condisciples.

- Et si un élève va dans ce souterrain ? Demanda Mme Lupin. Il n'est pas rare que des élèves sortent la nuit malgré le couvre-feu, et un élève pourrait découvrir le souterrain, le suivre, et tomber sur Rémus. Non que je ne veuille pas qu'il aille à Poudlard, mais...

- J'y ai pensé. Nous allons protéger l'entrée du souterrain avec un saule cogneur. Ainsi, personne ne pourra y rentrer sans connaître le truc permettant de calmer ce saule. Hors ce truc ne se trouve dans aucun livre, j'ai vérifié.

- Cela veut dire que je vais pouvoir étudier à Poudlard ? »

Rémus n'osait croire en sa chance. Ce vieillard, un peu loufoque, lui offrait une chance immense, insensée. Dumbledore répondit :

« Oui. Vous devrez faire attention à ce que le moins de personne possible découvre votre secret, mais je pense que vous en avez l'habitude. Il va juste falloir que vous prévoyiez des excuses à vos disparitions régulières, mais je vous fait confiance.

- Juste une question : cette cabane, personne ne peut y rentrer sans passer par le souterrain, je suppose. Mais est-ce que quelqu'un ne va pas faire le rapprochement avec un loup-garou en entendant des hurlements s'en échapper à chaque pleine lune ?

- Non. J'ai enchanté la cabane pour que, dès à présent, elle laisse entendre des hurlements toutes les nuits. Et les fantômes de Poudlard ont accepté de laisser croire qu'elle est hantée par un lot de fantômes dangereux, et que même eux n'osent pas y aller.

- Les professeurs seront au courant de ma lycanthropie ?

- Oui, mais seulement eux, Hagrid, notre gardien des clés et des lieux et garde-chasse, et notre infirmière, Mme Pomfresh. Ni le concierge, ni notre bibliothécaire ne seront au courant.

- Merci, Professeur, merci beaucoup de ce que vous faites pour moi.

- De rien. J'attends de vous voir le 1er septembre pour la rentrée. »

Dire que Rémus fut content est un euphémisme. Il était en extase. Grâce à Dumbledore, il pourrait faire ses études comme les autres à Poudlard. Quand il alla sur le chemin de Traverse, il était surexcité. Il fit ses courses dans un état second. Ce n'est que chez Ollivander qu'il reprit contenance. Il faut dire que le vieil homme avait murmuré « Bizarre, bizarre » quand Rémus avait enfin trouvé une baguette qui lui convenait. Rémus demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre, monsieur ?

- 30 cm, bois d'if et poil de loup-garou, cette combinaison est rarissime, et je me demande comment cela se fait qu'elle vous convienne. Je pensais qu'elle n'irait que pour un lycanthrope. Enfin, c'est une baguette rapide, et puissante en enchantements et en duels. »

Rémus fut douché par cette révélation, et il craignit que le vieillard ne révèle à quelqu'un qu'il avait une baguette de loup-garou. Il y pensa jusque tard dans la nuit.

Quelques jours plus tard, c'était le 1er septembre. Rémus était encore fatigué de la pleine lune qui venait d'avoir lieu. Il alla à la gare de King's cross avec appréhension, car, pour la première fois depuis sa morsure, il allait rencontrer des enfants de son âge. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de franchir la barrière magique pour se retrouver sur le quai 9 ¾.


	7. Quai 9 34, le début d'une histoire

Lily regardait autour d'elle. Elle hésita un moment, puis se décida à monter sa valise dans le train. Cela lui permettrait de se réserver une place dans un compartiment. Elle se dirigea donc vers une des portes du wagon le plus proche, et elle se préparait à monter sa valise, quand elle entendit une voix l'interpeller :

« Attends, je vais t'aider, si tu veux bien. »

Elle se tourna vars la voix. Devant elle se tenait un garçon de son âge, l'air fatigué, des cheveux châtains, et des vêtements usés. Elle lui sourit en se présentant. Il se présenta aussi, il s'appelait Remus Lupin. Il monta la valise de Lily dans le train. Elle lui proposa de venir avec elle, ils pourraient partager un compartiment. Il sembla hésiter avant d'accepter.

Pendant ce temps, James faisait les cents pas sur le quai. Il vit arriver par la barrière magique un garçon de son âge, cheveux noirs et gras, l'air chafouin. Celui-ci semblait avoir du mal à traîner sa grosse valise. James se dirigea vers lui, et lui proposa son aide. Le garçon le regarda et lui répondit :

« Je n'ai besoin de personne. Va-t'en !

- Tu pourrais être poli au moins, je venais juste t'aider, tu as l'air d'avoir du mal avec ta valise.

- C'est MON problème, je n'ai pas besoin d'un imbécile comme toi.

- C'est le gras de tes cheveux qui t'a abîmé le cerveau ? Je te laisse, j'espère qu'on ne sera pas dans la même maison. »

Un autre garçon de leur âge avait entendu la conversation. Il se dirigea vers James :

« Salut. Il a pas l'air sympa, celui-là. Tu t'appelles comment ?

- James Potter. Et toi ?

- Je crois que ma famille va pas aimer que je te parle. Et la tienne risque de pas aimer non plus, si je ne me trompe pas : je me nomme Sirius Black. »

Le père de James avait entendu la fin de la phrase, et il demanda :

« Tu es le fils d'Orion Black ?

- Heu... Oui. Vous êtes Kevin Potter, l'auror ?

- Oui. Je suppose que, comme tous les membres de ta famille, ta place à Serpentard est déjà réservée ?

- Heu... Il paraît que oui, mais je préférerais aller ailleurs.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec eux sur ce qu'ils pensent des enfants de moldus, et de notre place dans le monde. »

Kevin Potter eut l'air surpris. James, lui regardait le garçon avec stupéfaction. Il avait toujours entendu parler de la grande famille des Black comme d'un ramassis de mages noirs, attachés à la pureté du sang comme une bernique à son rocher. Et le premier représentant de cette famille qu'il rencontrait semblait différent.

La tante de Sirius vint le chercher en disant :

« Sirius, ne parle pas aux vermines. Tu es un Black, ne l'oublie pas !

- Je ne crois pas que j'apprécie, moi, un Potter de me faire traiter de vermine !

- Un amoureux des sangs-de-bourbes et des moldus. C'est pire que tout. Vous devriez avoir honte de trahir le sang des sorciers en appréciant ces choses. »

Kevin Potter préféra s'éloigner avant que la conversation ne dégénère. Il songeait que l'on s'approchait de temps troublés, le nouveau mage noir, celui qui se faisait appeler Voldemort, ayant visiblement insufflé à certains l'idée de brandir leurs idées nauséabondes comme un étendard.

Sirius avait, contre son gré, rejoint ses 'chères' cousines. Il monta avec elles et s'installa dans un compartiment vide. Andromeda les quitta, elle devait rejoindre le compartiment des préfets, en effet, elle était préfète depuis sa 5ème année.

Severus Rogue était monté seul dans le train. Il s'était finalement installé dans un compartiment encore vide, mais il y fut vite rejoint. 3 garçons et 2 filles s'installèrent en effet avec lui, après lui avoir jeté un coup d'oeil comme pour le jauger. Les 5 avaient son âge, 11 ans, et semblaient se connaître. Ils le regardèrent un instant avant de se présenter : Ewan Rosier, Ilian Isvan, Elio Garduan, Murphy McBehill, Celio Faltada. Ils venaient tous de familles de sangs-purs, sauf Murphy McBehill, dont une grand-mère était moldue. Severus hésita un instant avant de leur avouer que son père était un moldu. Puis dans la conversation qui suivit, il leur fit part de ses sentiments au sujet des moldus. Apparemment, les autres étaient tous sur la même longueur d'onde que lui.

James finit par monter dans le train. Il aida un jeune garçon un peu replet à monter sa valise, puis ils cherchèrent un compartiment. Ils finirent par en trouver un où se trouvaient 3 garçons de leur âge qui se présentèrent : Sulyvan Galso, Neil Agrams, et Judicael McEnroe. James se présenta aussi, et le garçon replet, qui se nommait Peter Pettigrow.

Judicael McEnroe était de parents moldus, le père de Peter était un moldu, les 3 autres venaient tous de familles de sang-purs, mais seul James venait d'une famille vraiment importante. Les 2 autres étaient de familles mineures, n'ayant rien contre les moldus. Neil Agrams savait d'ailleurs qu'il y avait plusieurs moldus chez ses ancêtres proches, arrières-grands-parents et un peu avant.

Lily et Remus, de leur coté avaient été rejoints par 3 filles et un garçon de leur âge. Ils se présentèrent tous, et ils firent donc la connaissance de Lyne Vuen, Soline Candviche, Alice McVredy, et Daryl Dez.

Remus semblait très réservé, ne parlant que quand on lui adressait la parole directement. Il fallait presque à chaque fois le forcer à répondre. Lyne Vuen, elle était beaucoup plus expansive. Elle leur apprit que son père était un sorcier, et sa mère une moldue. Ils se mirent donc à discuter de leurs origines. Lily et Daryl Dez venaient de familles entièrement moldues, Alice McVredy, et donc Lyne Vuen étaient mi-moldus, mi-sorciers, Remus Lupin avait un grand parent moldu, quant à Soline Candviche, elle venait d'une famille de sang-pur sans prétention.

Sirius et ses cousines avaient été rejoints par 2 garçons de Serpentard, 2 frères que Bellatrix connaissait bien : Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange. Dès le début du voyage, la conversation commença à tourner autour des sangs-de-bourbe et autres amoureux des moldus, dont il convenait de purifier le monde sorcier. Rodolphus prêchait pour une éradication brutale, et semblait suivi par Bellatrix.

Finalement, ils en vinrent à parler du nouveau mage, celui dont les suivants interdisaient de prononcer le nom. Suivants qui se donnaient le nom de mangemorts. Bellatrix et Rodolphus disaient que ce mage était une chance pour la communauté sorcière, et que loin de le chasser, comme le faisaient ces maudits aurors à la botte d'un gouvernement d'amoureux des moldus, on devrait lui donner l'ordre de Merlin et le nommer ministre de la magie. Ce serait un moyen de purifier enfin vraiment le monde sorcier de toute la pourriture qui le gangrenait.

Sirius ne participait pas à la conversation, se contentant de se faire tout petit. Il s'était tourné vers la fenêtre pour que personne ne voit ses grimaces de dégoût et ses hauts-le-coeur.

Heureusement pour lui, sa cousine Andromeda finit par revenir dans le compartiment et s'installa à coté de lui. Elle orienta la conversation vers des sujets moins sérieux, comme le quidditch et les bonbons vendus par la marchande avec son chariot. Ils eurent aussi la visite de Lucius Malefoy, préfet de 5ème année, qui vint saluer sa promise Narcissa.

Dans le compartiment de Severus, la conversation tournait aussi autour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom. Globalement, tous étaient d'accord avec ses idées, mais les 2 filles craignaient que la façon dont il les prêchait n'entraîne le monde sorcier vers une guerre longue et difficile, avec des morts qui tomberaient forcément des 2 cotés. Ce à quoi Ewan Rosier répondait qu'il valait mieux mourir pour ses idées que de voir les sangs-de-bourbe et autres traîtres à leur sang régner sur le monde sorcier, et amener leurs impuretés dans leur sang. Il regarda ensuite Severus et Murphy McBehill, en leur disant que eux auraient une petite place dans l'ordre nouveau des choses, car ils avaient compris où se situait le droit, mais qu'ils resteraient inférieurs aux vrais sorciers comme lui.

Dans le compartiment de James, on parla aussi pendant un moment de ce nouveau mage noir, Voldemort, ainsi qu'il se faisait appeler. Tout le monde le craignait, mais James était persuadé que les aurors, dont son père, finiraient par mettre un terme aux exactions de ce fou furieux. Au bout d'un moment, la conversation s'orienta vers le quidditch, chacun parlant de son équipe préférée. James ne tarissait d'éloge à propos de l'équipe Orgueil de Portree, qui remporta deux fois la ligue dans les années 60. Cette conversation passionnante fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'une sorcière poussant un chariot remplit de bonbons et confiseries.

Mis à part Peter, tout le monde dans le compartiment en acheta, James en prenant à lui seul plus que tous les autres réunis. Ils mirent tout ce qu'ils avaient acheté en commun, et partagèrent, entre eux et avec Peter, les autres ayant compris qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour s'acheter des bonbons. Peter fut très heureux, et un peu honteux, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'empiffrer avec les autres. La conversation sur le Quidditch, mais également sur les cartes de Chocogrenouille achetées reprit.

Peu longtemps après, il y eut une 2ème interruption, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser rentrer un garçon aux cheveux blond très clair, avec un uniforme de Serpentard et un badge de préfet. Il jeta un oeil dédaigneux sur ceux qui étaient dans le compartiment, puis referma la porte sans un mot. Seul Judicael McEnroe, qui était à coté de la porte, l'entendit dire :

« Il n'y a que des traîtres au sang et autres sangs-de bourbes dans ce compartiment. »

En apprenant ça, James voulut bondir hors du compartiment pour lui apprendre à parler. Mais les autres le retinrent, en lui disant que se battre contre un préfet n'était sans doute pas la meilleure façon de commencer l'année scolaire. James répondit :

« C'est pas un préfet, c'est un Malefoy !

- Ce n'est pas mieux, c'est même pire. Son père est au conseil d'administration de Poudlard. » répondit Neil Agrams. « Il vaut mieux ne pas le défier, même si tu es d'une famille vieille et puissante, lui aussi, et eux pratiquent la magie noire, ce serait du suicide. »

Les autres garçons du compartiment approuvèrent, et James se rassit à regret. Il rumina sa colère pendant un moment, mais les autres réussirent à lui changer les idées en lui demandant dans quelle maison il pensait aller.

Dans le compartiment de Lily et Remus, la conversation tournait plutôt autour du monde de la sorcellerie, et de ce qu'ils allaient apprendre à Poudlard. Lily, particulièrement, était impatiente d'apprendre le plus de choses possibles sur ce monde qu'elle découvrait, et rêvait à haute voix sur les cours, en particulier métamorphose et enchantements, les cours qu'elle attendait avec le plus d'impatience.

Quand le chariot de confiserie passa chez eux, ils n'achetèrent que peu de choses. Ils partagèrent ce qu'ils avaient acheté, ceux qui venaient du monde de la magie faisant découvrir les confiseries magiques à Lily et à Daryl Dez, qui ne les connaissaient pas. Ils furent soudain interrompus par l'ouverture de la porte de leur compartiment. Un garçon, cheveux blond très clair, l'air arrogant, une robe de sorcier avec l'écusson de Serpentard, et un badge de préfet sur la poitrine, les regardait d'un air hautain. Il finit par laisser tomber dédaigneusement :

« Tiens. Un compartiment de sangs-de-bourbes et autres sangs-mêlés. Quelle abomination ! Le monde de la magie tombe bien bas à accueillir ce genre d'ordures en son sein. Vivement que quelqu'un fasse le ménage ! »

Ils restèrent interloqués un instant, avant que Remus ne réponde :

« Ho. Un Malefoy, autant dire un mage noir. Je suppose que tu as oublié que là où nous allons se trouve le mage qui a mit fin aux idées sordides de Grindelwald ? Ha, mais j'oubliais, ces idées sordides, ce sont celles que tu défends. C'est toi qui pollue ici, sors de ce compartiment ! »

Les autres le regardèrent interloqués. Lucius Malefoy préféra partir, non sans avoir proféré des menaces envers les sangs-de-bourbe et autres traîtres à leur sang.

Peu après cet intermède, il fut temps de mettre les robes de sorcier, Poudlard approchant. Remus sortit donc du compartiment avec Daryl Dez, le temps que les filles se changent. Puis celles-ci firent de même pour laisser les 2 garçons se changer. Dans les autres compartiments aussi, ceux qui n'étaient pas encore changés enfilèrent leurs robes de sorcier.

Quelques minutes après que tout le monde se soit changé, le train commença à ralentir, avant de s'arrêter. Ils étaient sur le quai de Poudlard...

Voilà, fin de cette première partie. La suite dans une fic qui se nommera « La découverte », et qui racontera la première année des 6 héros à Poudlard.


End file.
